


Not in the Slightest

by metamorcy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Cloud Strife, Cloud not having it, Just a small note and nothing else, M/M, Not really the main point, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, SOLDIERs rebel, not really - Freeform, time travelish??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: Cloud was all for the death of certain people in the ShinRa Company but when that blade came for someone he actually cared about? Absolutely not.AKA: When the SOLDIERs decide to overthrow ShinRa's ruling by killing everyone.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd!

This is the worse.

Cloud sneered, anger burning vividly in his mako blue eyes. He couldn't believe this was actually happening but well, he should have seen it coming for a while. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were in charge of the whole uproar, whispering about it amongst themselves at first, but as the weeks went by and turned to months, those whispers had turned into decisive action. The three Firsts had gathered everything they needed to turn the entirety of SOLDIER against ShinRa, not that it was difficult since the men followed their Generals everywhere, and lead the march to kill everyone that had a direct role in their creation.

It would be slaughter, ruthless and relentless.

Normally, Cloud would be all for it. He held no love to the Professors or those in the Science Department nor for many others the three Firsts held on their hit list. Not even the President could be excluded from his fate. They all deserved to be killed, to suffer for their misdeeds to humanity, _especially_ the Professors. 

But to kill the Vice President? A man who didn't have any true involvement or role in the SOLDIER's creation? Who had only been vaguely aware and shut down from investigating the cruelty within by his own father and by Hojo with threats of punishment and retribution? Who Cloud had been secretly and personally guarding for two years, much less sharing his bed? 

_Absolutely not_. 

Rufus Shinra, though not completely innocent in this wretched company, was not allowed to become a victim to the SOLDIER's schemes. 

It had taken Cloud three years to slip through ShinRa's various hallways and corrupted politics to reach where he was currently at. From purposefully showing off for recruitment to making his way steadily up the SOLDIER system to First Class. Everything had been carefully managed to never reveal too much of what he knew, of how much power he wielded, while keeping away as far as possible from the Professors in the Science Department. Even his blood work had been falsely forged, using a confused spell to keep anyone from noticing the switch of vials and using contacts to keep the glow of his eyes minimal. To the ShinRa company, Cloud Strife was a average hard-working male with amazing talent with swordsmanship and smart enough to finish his work with glowing praises. Other than that, he avoided any and all attention that would draw unnecessary interest. 

It worked well for the first year until he came across Rufus Shinra, a few weeks after making Second Class. Cloud had carefully pushed himself back, delayed matters to keep people from thinking he was jumping positions too quickly, but it seemed someone had caught onto him and it had to be Rufus of all people too.

"I heard you're one of the rising stars in SOLDIER." 

Cloud blinked, surprised by the voice, before spinning around in his chair from where he had been watching a TV series on his phone. He had been hiding out in an empty classroom (when he wasn't allowed to do so in his dorm), avoiding the rest of the crew. Besides being called into the office by either of the top three First Class SOLDIER Generals (Sephiroth, Genesis, or Angeal) or by the SOLDIER Director himself, Cloud kept himself hidden from both the public and general society. Not that any of the three Generals would go out of their way to search for him: Angeal too busy with his rising star pupil Zack (already Second class, about to make First in another year's time), Genesis never bothering with such trivial matters that wasn't related to punishment or any of his interests, and Sephiroth rarely interacted with anyone of the lower classes. 

It was one of the main reasons Cloud could go so unnoticed so easily. Well, until Rufus found him. The Vice President was leaning against the class room entrance door frame with his arms folded against his chest, dressed in his usual pristine white garbs. There was a folder tucked against his arm, clearly declaring he had gone to visit Lazard regarding some paperwork, which would explain why the Vice President of all people was here on the SOLDIER floor. The higher ups rarely came down from their respective areas, keeping to themselves unless absolutely necessary. Rufus being here of all people was no accident. 

Raising an eyebrow up, Cloud snorted. "I'm not. A raising star that is." 

"Oh?" Rufus pulled away, stepping closer. "I'd say otherwise." He gave a cunning smile as he sat on a desk beside Cloud, giving himself the upper ground.

"And why's that?" Cloud couldn't help but remark, unable to stop the smile that followed. Despite how many times he has done this timeline over and over (so much that he no longer truly cared despite the varying differences), there was something about Rufus that always draw him in. Good or bad, it was there, always present in the foreground. It didn't help that Rufus just knew how to extract his cynical snarky personality out from its hidden depths. 

"It's quite curious, don't you think? Everyone seems to focus on Zack Fair, the overly bright student that draws all attention to himself, while you just like to be left alone in the background. And yet, you've been completing everything on your own perfectly fine without any mentorship, even those that should require a First Class SOLDIER escort."

Cloud hummed, leaning back against his chair so he could focus everything on the other blond. "You've been watching me." With a small smile, Cloud tilted his head. "And I suspect messing with my mission database. Probably keeping people from finding out too. Though that does bring up the question of _why_?"

"A powerful SOLDIER like yourself might prove useful." 

Of course, Cloud momentarily thought with a smirk. "Not interested." 

Rufus gave an expression of fake hurt but it disappeared soon after. The Vice President was teasing, nothing more. "Not even going to let me explain?" 

"You're smart. Surely you can figure it out." Cloud shot back, watching as Rufus' icy blue eyes twinkled wittily. 

"Smart, you say." Rufus purred, his eyes never once leaving the other. If there was one weakness the Vice President secretly enjoyed, it was when someone responded to his banter and gave just as well back. And the way those mako blue eyes observed in return, there was a definite cunning deep within. "Well, then you shouldn't disagree when I request your presence to join me in Junon for a business meeting. Apparently, I'm required to have a bodyguard to trail behind at all times, a SOLDIER in particular. For my protection, of course." 

Cloud snorted, rolling his eyes, knowing very well every movement he made was being categorized by Rufus Shinra. "I don't trail behind anyone. You can have the Turks do that and then nag them to follow your every whim." 

"Then should I perhaps hold out my arm like a gentleman? That way you'll be beside me?" 

Cloud couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped when Rufus motioned said arm out, clearly taunting the SOLDIER but nothing offensively. No, they were both enjoying this little banter. It was almost refreshing compared to the daily drawl of work. "I don't quite feel like I'm being sold here." Standing up, Cloud pretty much towered over Rufus (temporarily of course since Cloud is well aware of his own short stature) and leaned over, smiling. He could practically smell Rufus' rich cologne, able to watch as those eyes widened at the sudden closeness, and listen to the little hitch that escaped. "But I'm willing to make an exception." As Cloud stepped away, he waved behind him. "Just send me a message regarding the meeting place and time. I'm certain you have your ways in contacting me." 

Rufus grinned, his eyes never once leaving Cloud's figure, following each movement greedily. "Yes... Yes, I think I will."

As Cloud reached the exit of the classroom, he momentarily glanced back, knowing he still had Rufus' full attention. "By the way, if this is your way of winning a SOLDIER to your side instead of Lazard's, purposefully being an asshole isn't going to get you far with the others."

Rufus shrugged, clearly amused. He hopped off the table, dusted off his backside, and tucking his hands into his pockets, folder still located under his armpit. "It worked for you, didn't it?" 

"That's because I have a special type of personality." Shaking his head, Cloud opened the door to slip out.

The meeting at Junon had gone splendidly well and when Cloud was invited back to Rufus' personal quarters for dinner, he took that chance. Some banter followed with alcohol and good food and well, things certainly took a heated turn. They spent the entire three day trip in that room, enjoying themselves thoroughly and undisturbed. From there, upon returning to Midgar, Rufus constantly demanded Cloud's attention, dragging said SOLDIER out for every little occasion he possibly could and yanking him back from missions for his own selfishness.

Cloud didn't mind. He enjoyed the constant personal attention and used Rufus' demands as an excuse to get out of nonsensical meetings with others. Without the Vice President meaning to, he kept Cloud persistently busy from his own wandering thoughts and away from any social interactions of the other SOLDIERs, something he was quite pleased about. The sex, of course, was excellent and they left each other demanding for more, earnest for another chance to continue. 

The Turks knew obviously, not that it was hard to notice when the same person kept popping into Rufus' private quarters at all times of day and night nor when said person was visibly dragged out for Rufus' out-of-city jobs and in-city dalliances. They kept quiet about the relationship and as long as the blonds kept their fun to themselves and away from the public eye, well, they didn't care. 

Time passed and Cloud found himself spending more time in Rufus' place than his own, keeping the Vice President company on the couch as they watched some movies or when Rufus had to work late in his own office. Without even meaning to, Cloud had slowly begun moving some of his more personal affects out of convenience, too lazy to head back to his dorm early in the morning to get ready for any pending missions. He had even claimed part of the bathroom and bed. If Rufus ever noticed, he never mentioned anything nor appeared to care at the additional equipment in his personal space. 

When Cloud became First Class, a little under a year and a half after getting together with Rufus, things began to change and not for the better. The SOLDIER started to gain that eager attention he had been avidly avoiding, everyone now looking for him. Everywhere he went, someone was calling out for him for assistance in the classrooms/VR or asking him to attend such-and-such mission. His free time was dwindling down and it got worse when some of these attentions turned _romantic_. 

And Rufus... Rufus got horribly jealous. 

It was worse when someone attempted to flirt with Cloud right in front of the Vice President, unable to recognize the awkward situation. The SOLDIER had to shut that down quickly and brutally with a unforgiving denial of said affections. It was even worst when it was a higher up like Genesis or Sephiroth. As much as Cloud was fond of the three First Class SOLDIER celebrities, he'd rather not deal with any of that nonsense and Cloud didn't like the flash of hurt and distress that went briefly through Rufus' eyes, when the lighter blond thought someone else might pull away what he considered his. When out of sight or hearing range, Rufus clung to Cloud, definitely possessive, and used his status to take Cloud away from Midgar whenever possible. The bedroom antics certainly heightened as a result, not that Cloud was complaining. It took longer, however, to convince Rufus he had no intention of leaving him for someone else.

Regardless, with his higher salary (though it's been quite decent with Rufus' sway before becoming First Class), Cloud purchased a comfortable home on the upper plates, a little getaway from everything at ShinRa. Rufus had huffed at the small size (the house customized for a family with four bedrooms) when he visited, preferring his large and expensive flats with decorative furniture, but he couldn't deny the appeal or the location. It was reclusive, away from the busy streets, and blended in with the rest of the families in the neighborhood. All in all, a quiet suburban that kept mostly to themselves.

So when the three Firsts began to whisper about their outrage over their malice treatment over the years, Cloud eavesdropped into the conversation, keeping an eye on the gossip. He mentioned it to Rufus a few times but it had been just that: gossip and nothing more. As weeks passed and the trio began to compile materials to their cause, they began to pull in the other First Class SOLDIERs with their complaints and effortlessly persuaded them to their side. Since Cloud was a First at that point, he slipped into the conversations with ease. He did agree with them originally, everything ShinRa Corporation did was unethical and should be stopped from the inside. More time passed and the three Firsts had all of SOLDIER on their side, even Director Lazard (who Cloud suspected was feeding them internal information and pushing for action), and Director Reeve as their technical insight.

However, Cloud couldn't stand by when they declared it was time to take action and kill everyone on their list, to finish things once and for all. 

Especially when Rufus Shinra's name got included last minute as the entire Presidential Family. 

Cloud almost wanted to scream, to argue, but he watched from the sidelines quietly seething, knowing his opinion would be unheard and ignored. So he listened to the planning, found his momentary chance, and took it. Most of SOLDIER will maintain ShinRa Company on lock down and divert traffic to other locations with trusted infantry squads, keeping anyone from suspecting and panicking. Fortunately, it was late enough into the night where most regular workers had already gone home for the day, leaving behind nearly empty corridors. As the strike occurred, Angeal and Zack (now First Class) and a handful of SOLDIERS would keep the Turks from interfering while trapping them in their office. Sephiroth and Genesis, on the other hand, would start their little murder spree on the Science Department before moving upwards. All cameras had been shut down, courtesy of Reeve, the entire building in the dark. They wanted no possible recordings of the murders to be made public in such a gruesome manner, knowing there could be a negative backlash. 

Slipping away from his assigned group that was meant to watch the multiple Science Department floors, Cloud dashed to the Vice President's residence, using his personal keycard to get through the front door, and made his way to the bedroom. He was running at this point, knowing he only had a little bit of time to make their escape. 

"Rufus! Rufus, wake up!" Slamming the bedroom door open, Cloud watched as Rufus jumped startled halfway out of bed, eyes wide while aborting the movement to grab his nearby weapon stationed on the bed stand. "I don't have time to explain everything but we need to go! Now!" 

"C-Cloud? What?" Rufus didn't get any further before he was being yanked up from bed, the sheets all tumbling to the ground. He was dressed in mere pajamas, his normally slicked back hair flying haphazardly from the movement. Cloud forcibly shoved his lover towards his fallen clothing and Rufus couldn't help but argue the entire way. "Cloud! What in god's name are you doing? Unhand me!"

"I don't have time to argue with you!" Cloud snatched both of Rufus' hands, forcing his lover to focus on him and him only. He stared straight into those icy blue eyes, could see the fear, the uncertainty, and questions that rampaged within. "Do you trust me?" 

Rufus stared, barely able to process such a loaded question. He blinked once, took a deep breath before releasing, and looked straight into Cloud's eyes with resolution. "I do." 

"Good, now we don't have much time. You need to get dressed. We're leaving! Leave what you can behind, don't take anything that can be tracked. I'll sneak back up here once the coast is clear." Cloud was already getting started, grabbing his usual mission bag and tossing whatever he could inside. Anything personal that belonged to him, he took (Cloud didn't want anyone realizing their relationship and looking for him) and scrambled for anything that he knew Rufus would individually desire. As Rufus exchanged clothes, from pajamas to his usual suit he had worn the day before, which had been left on the bedside chair, Cloud went through the closet, snatching a few random clothes that belonged to Rufus before stuffing that too into the bag. His own clothes and the rest of their possessions could be retrieved at a later time. As he zipped up the bag, Cloud heaved it over his shoulder and turned to Rufus, who was grabbing his equipment.

The lighter blond glanced up just as he finished. "I hope you'll explain _exactly_ what's going on."

"I will, I promise." Cloud grabbed Rufus' arm and quickly dragged him out the bedroom and towards the front door of the penthouse. "Let's get somewhere safe first. We'll need to be quiet along the way, I don't want anyone alerted." Opening the door, he peered both ways, finding the hallway empty, before motioning Rufus to follow. Fortunately, the Vice President abided Cloud's strict instructions, remaining silent as they left, and crowded into the elevator. Cloud wasn't keen on using it but he didn't have much of a choice. The garage was at the very bottom and there was too many stairs to go through. It was risky but one Cloud was willing to take and he had his confuse materia on hand as backup. 

Fortunately, luck seemed to be on their side as they met no outside resistance, taking the straight path down. Cloud peered at his phone, following the updates on the SOLDIER's side. Sephiroth and Genesis had just reached the Science Department, starting to work their way through the first floor. It would take a while to clear all five levels and all the monsters and various experiments that was contained within. Cloud had intentionally planned to use that excessive time to make their escape.

As the elevator door opened up to the garage, Cloud surveyed the area first before stepping out. It was still clear. Perfect. Dragging Rufus out, they made their way to the back area where his motorcycle was waiting. As much as Cloud wanted to use one of the mission vehicles to prevent people from seeing Rufus, he would have to check it out within the ShinRa computer systems and a detector would notify mission control of its usage. All of which, Cloud wanted to avoid.

Taking off the tarp, he stared at it briefly before spinning around and wrapping Rufus in it. "Your white clothes are too noticeable." The other didn't make much of a fuss, despite wanting to, and allowed himself to be buried in the sheet, the curiosity still burning in his eyes. A helmet followed and soon they were both strapped onto the bike, ready to go. Exiting the garage was simple. Cloud cast a quick confuse on security, rode around the barricade, and escaped into the busy streets. With a relieved sigh, he was gracious they had made it out with little issue. 

"So," Rufus started, barely heard over the wind. He's pressed closely against his lover, his chin resting on Cloud's right shoulder. His arms was wrapped around Cloud's frame, able to feel the warmth pushing through the clothes. "I do believe we are safely out. I would like an explanation as to why exactly I had to _leave_ in such an manner." 

Cloud didn't slow down his speed, racing down the street as quickly as possible. He needed to return as soon as possible and hide as much as he could in his dorm while everyone was still busy. "There's a rebellion occurring." 

"A rebellion?" The confusion was evident in Rufus' voice, the disbelief palpable. "That shouldn't be anything concerning. Not enough to cause _this_."

"It's the SOLDIERs that are rebelling, lead by Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. They plan on killing most of the Science Department staff, most of the Department Heads, and the entire Presidential family." At that last mentioning, Cloud could feel Rufus tensing up against his back, those arms wrapped around his waist tightening. "Angeal, his student, and a handful of SOLDERS and infantry are taking care of the Turks while the other two go on their slaughter spree. I... I didn't agree on them killing you so I snuck you out."

Rufus didn't reply at first and Cloud couldn't see his lover's face behind, covered by the helmet, but he knew the other very well. Rufus was running through all the options, all the possible outcomes of such a rebellion. Even he knew it would be pointless. If the strongest individuals in the world wanted to kill everyone, there was little one could do. There was nothing Rufus could do to push it into his favor. 

Eventually, he muttered under his breath, barely picked up by Cloud's enhanced hearing. "I...see." 

"I'm sorry, Rufus." 

"Stop." Rufus cut in. "Don't apologize. You didn't make the decision. Instead, I should be thanking you for risking your life to save mine so... Thank you." 

Cloud smiled and with one hand still on the handle bar, reached down to grasp Rufus'. He gave a squeeze, a show of his appreciation. "I plan on taking you to my place and hiding you there. I've never told any of my fellow SOLDIERs I had a house, neither the Turks but I'm certain they already know about it." 

"Obviously." 

"You'll hole up there until the situation calms down. If needed, I'll smuggle you out of Midgar. I know a few pathways in and out and a couple of locations you can hide out at. Regardless, I'll have head back to access the situation and hide our belongings." 

Rufus pushed forward. "You're heading back?" 

"I have to. It'll throw off any suspicion against me. It'll also give me inside information and to see how the tide is going. You don't have to worry about me getting caught, all cameras in ShinRa have been shut off." Cloud responded just as he began to slow the bike down. He pulled up into the driveway of his house, nudging himself just behind the fenced wall to keep any nosy eyes from peeking. The engine was still on even as the two blonds hopped off, heading up the back entrance of the house. As Cloud unlocked the door, he tossed his bag to the floor and stepped to the side to let Rufus in. "I don't have much time and I won't be able to contact you until things are clear. Don't leave the house and don't answer the door. There should be enough provisions to last you a couple days. Won't be the best or what you're used to but you won't starve." 

Rufus rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know better." 

"Even so, I still want to say it." The seriousness in Cloud's eyes have yet to disappear, anxious to get back. It had already taken too long as is to make this trip. "I need to go. Be safe, Rufus." 

"Wait!" 

Cloud paused momentarily just as he began to close the door. In that moment, Rufus rushed forward, grasping Cloud's shirt, and yanked him forward for a kiss. It was brief and painful at the sudden meet but there was plenty of emotions to be read in that simple act.

Rufus stepped back yet refused to release his grasp on his lover's shirt. "You're mine. I won't tolerate if anything happens to you." The fear shining through those eyes was obvious to the world, especially to the one right before them. 

Cloud could only snort, a smile breaking through. Reaching forward, he cradled the left side of Rufus' face, gently running his right thumb along the cheek. He gripped the hair, keep Rufus still as he leaned in, pressing their lips together for a softer press. It too was brief but oh so sweet. It was enough to leave them both licking their lips, wanting more, but time was the essence. "I love you too. I'll see you soon, Rufus." 

With that, the door closed shut, leaving the two lovers separated. However, just before they split, Cloud was able to spot the slight flush spreading across his lover's face and it was enough to allow a vibrant smile break through the tension. When things settle, they would definitely need to have a talk about the future of their relationship.

For now, it was time to head back into the den. Taking a deep breath, Cloud shoved all thoughts of Rufus into the back of his mind, jumped on his bike, and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember not beta'd!
> 
> No Rufus in this one, just some much needed information on what's happening in ShinRa.
> 
> Hopefully this isn't too choppy, was kinda rushed

Cloud returned just as the third floor of the Science Department was being cleared out. Apparently, the first two had been stocked full of Hojo's deranged madness and wild experiments. It worked out perfectly as Cloud quickly returned to his post, wandering about the floors to ensure he was seen by the other SOLDIERs, before disappearing once more. He gathered whatever he could of Rufus' and his personal belongings (the rest of the important stuff) from the penthouse and dumped it in his dorm room, eternally grateful he no longer had a roommate as First Class. There was nothing left that could identify Cloud had been living in the penthouse with Rufus, which was exactly how he wanted it seen as. 

Returning back to his post just as Genesis and Sephiroth was heading to the fourth floor, Cloud peeked in to check on the aftermath. It was a bloodbath, obviously so. So many people dead, monsters butchered, and materials destroyed. Hojo, who had been on the first floor and targeted primarily to prevent escape, had been slashed in half before his remains had been thrown into one of the monster cages to be eaten and torn asunder. The monster was put down shortly after out of necessity. Those that survived the chaos was huddled in a corner, terrified for their life despite being spared. Eventually, they got shuffled out by the infantry to be collected onto a single floor to be educated regarding the new rules that would be enforced around ShinRa and would be allowed to continue working afterwards. 

Cloud sighed. He didn't like this at all. 

To think the SOLDIERs would willingly turn themselves into monsters to revolt against their so-called masters (even if Hojo deserved his malicious death).

Stepping onto the fifth floor, Cloud spotted Hollander being dragged into a back room with some SOLDIERs, Genesis following closely behind with a sinister smirk. No doubt, it was obvious on what was about to occur and he had no intention on interfering. Shaking his head, Cloud observed the surroundng area for the basics of the current situation, knowing this was where the more stable experiments are located, and glanced through the cages before finally spotting a familiar beast. 

"Isn't that Rufus Shinra's pet guard dog?" 

Cloud glanced back, unbothered by the telltale voice from behind. "It is." Keeping his face blank, he observed Sephiroth's current spotless condition (untouched by the bloodbath) before turning back and stepping towards the cage, observing the way the beast perked up at his mere presence. Darkstar wagged both his tail and tentacle, pressing up against the metal bars in hopes of attention, before letting out a long whine. Cloud smiled briefly before reaching for the hanging clipboard on top. 

He had almost forgotten about him during all this madness. Darkstar was currently being held and getting medically checked by the ShinRa scientists. Apparently, the dog had recently gotten rather sick after getting attacked by some crazy mako-induced monsters Hojo had 'accidentally' released into the building, a couple of them being poisonous. Cloud had immediately taken care of the ones that had managed to sneak up to the Vice President's office floor with Darkstar at his side, both protecting Rufus, but even with his help, it hadn't been enough to stop the beast from getting caught by a venomous bite. 

Reaching through the cage, Cloud watched as Darkstar patted forward, nudging his hand for scratches. It was cute, despite the beast looking so terrifying. Strange how this timeline changed his entire view on everyone. Where Cloud had once fought the dog (even killing him a couple times), Darkstar was now his best ally. When Darkstar froze and started to growl, taking a defensive stance, Cloud knew immediately that Sephiroth had stepped closer, the man's shadow falling beside him on the ground. Cloud sighed, "Are you going to kill her? I'd rather you not." 

"Is there any reason as to why?" Sephiroth watched the exchange between the two curiously, unsure on how to react. "It's a monster created by Hojo. It should be killed."

Cloud couldn't stop the sneer that slipped through, spinning around to snap at the silver-haired General. "Are you not one yourself? Were _you_ not created by Hojo? Weren't all of us?" 

Sephiroth froze, his eyes widening at the insult, before his hand instinctively clenched down on his sword, as if ready to strike.

The tension in the air was palpable but it dissipated soon after as Cloud sighed heavily, standing up and releasing the lock on the cage. "Apologies. All this killing has put me in a foul mood. Darkstar is an innocent animal, despite being born in the labs. Many of the monsters on this floor can be released back into the wild or can even be placed with a family. There's no need to kill everything in sight." As the door swiftly opened, Darkstar immediately dashed out from his cage and quickly wrapped around Cloud's legs protectively as if ready to strike, growling at Sephiroth, who could only examine in interest as his angered state dissipated. The only thing stopping the animal from outright attacking was Cloud's hand scratching along Darkstar's right ear. "Or perhaps I'm just partial to Darkstar. I helped take care of her, especially whenever the Vice President was busy, and I would often visit to keep her company. None of the Turks can handle her, unable to keep up with her energy or dangerous capabilities, but she's always liked me, always listened to me. Reminds me of the wolves back home." Reaching further down, Cloud scratched the dog between the eyes, earning a pleased whine, and he could feel that tail thumping against his back legs. 

"I see." Sephiroth continued to observe the interaction inquisitively before nodding. "Alright, I'll allow it as long as the dog doesn't attack anyone. I'll also think about what you said regarding the monsters we come across and those in these cages." 

"Thank you." Cloud smiled briefly, pleased he had been able to save Rufus' previous companion from certain death. "I'll put him in my room and return shortly. If you need any assistance in relocating the monsters, I'll gladly volunteer. Just please make a note that if anyone enters my room without me in there, I will not responsible if Darkstar attacks. She gets ridiculously territorial if someone she doesn't know steps in."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Without waiting, Cloud left the floor with Darkstar at his side, making his way to his dorm with a weight falling off his shoulder. He was grateful he had been able to save someone he cared about, even if it was an beloved animal shared between himself and Rufus.

* * *

After the Science Department was taken care of, the rest of the people on the SOLDIER's hit list was quickly eliminated. Cloud remained emotionless as he watched Sephiroth behead the President in his own office and even more so when it came to the reveal that Rufus Shinra had vanished from the building. 

As most of the SOLDIERs had gathered together on the top floor to ponder over the disappearance, the three Generals in charge, Cloud purposefully made his little note in the mad scramble, wanting to throw suspicion off him. It was the best time as any to push the deceit. "The Turks have always been more partial to the Vice President. After all, he's the heir to ShinRa Corp and I know for a fact that many members have his complete loyalty. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them got a notification out in time and had him and _only_ him escape. We did take a long time in the Science Department after all and with the cameras down, there's plenty of time for someone to escape unnoticed. Plus, with the Turks, they know all the secret exits in the building." 

The arguing restarted and Cloud was forgotten in the background. The blond was willing to lay the blame on the Turks, knowing they would be able to keep their mouths shut on the subject. It wasn't like they knew anything regarding the current disappearance but those that knew about Cloud's relationship with said Vice President would be able to make the connection quickly. Fortunately, Cloud had been careful with his facade with Rufus inside and outside of the ShinRa Company and any suspicion of their appearance together was quickly pushed off with the care of Darkstar. It was a well-known fact that the beast was violent to anymore outside its little circle, many of the SOLDIERs in the room being a victim to her claws.

Regardless, it would be incredibly difficult for the SOLDIERs to scour Midgar for the missing Vice President, much less the rest of the outside cities and towns. They didn't have the capability to actually investigate like the Turks did and said Turks would do anything in their power to protect the company heir from death. 

Still, it became obvious that a new President would have to be announced in the morning or, at least, that's what Cloud wanted to suggest. The blond remained quiet in the background, letting everyone continue to argue over the best resolution. They kept circling over the same variation of topics, unable to edge one way or another.

When they spoke about Rufus attempting to take over elsewhere, Cloud butted in. He remained careful on how he addressed the other blond, not wanting to draw attention to himself. "Look, while I was caring for Darkstar, I got to know the Vice President quite well, probably more so than anyone else here. Rufus Shinra isn't a idiot. He's anything but, considering he's been personally trained by the Turks themselves. I have no doubt he's ambitious, arrogant, and ruthless but he's no fool. Putting himself out in the public when we've already killed his father and the other Department Heads would be asking for an open execution. He'll be announcing his location for all of us to come after him. With no military backing, he has no protection outside of the Turks so I suspect he's going to remain in hiding until there's a time he can safely come out. When the tide has calmed down." 

There was a series of agreement, at least, from those that had interacted with the Vice President in the past, even Sephiroth and Angeal nodding along. Another discussion was brought up, everyone focusing on that and throwing in their little tidbit of option. Those talking was mostly between the First Classes and the more well-known Second Classes like Kunsel. Everyone else just quietly watched in the background. 

"What of the Turks?" Genesis finally brought up, bringing silence among the men. Said group was still being held hostage on their office floor, the SOLDIERs rotating out to prevent them from plotting their escape. Not like they could do much considering the situation, that and their Director had been killed while the man had been defending the President.

"There's not much they _can_ do at this current time." Angeal spoke up. "I'll talk to them with Sephiroth and see if I can reason with them. If not, we may have to dispose them as well but I'd like to avoid such pointless deaths."

Cloud almost rolled his eyes. Now Angeal wanted to put his honor in front? After all this death and destruction? It's a little late now. Still, Cloud could already see how such a discussion with the Turks would go but it wasn't his problem. There's only a small handful of Turks he got along with, Reno included, that would be sorely missed if they were taken out of the equation. It just wouldn't be the same in ShinRa without them.

"We'll need a new President too. It'll help keep the Turks from going rogue and Rufus Shinra from trying to regain the company from the outside." Sephiroth announced as he glanced amongst his men. "Does anyone have any ideas on who?"

The silence that followed was deafening.

Cloud almost cursed at the stupidity but at least Sephiroth had some decent plotting regarding politics. They had done all of this, all this killing, and hadn't thought of the fallout. The ShinRa Company was going to be in shambles and everything related to the company was going to collapse onto itself. He just wanted to yell at all of them and instead he just sighed. "Guess we better start looking for new jobs..."

" _What_?" 

No one knew who spoke out first and no one bothered to find out. 

Cloud sighed once more, anxiously running a hand through his spiky hair as he tried to ignore the sudden onset of eyes. He should have kept his mouth shut. Too late now. "I don't think anyone knows just how fragile this company is. No one is going to want to take over after we violently killed everyone in our way. They'll be too afraid to even try. Without management, payments and revenue will start coming in late and people will quit once they realize that. The Science Department has been trashed so the entire SOLDIER program is no doubt on permanent hold and if you get injured, you're on your own for any medical assistance. Part of the Mako Reactors engineering belongs to that group too and if they don't do their job in maintaining them, there's a chance the reactors will start exploding one by one, that's including those outside of Midgar. The military might be fine with you three in charge," Cloud motioned to the three Firsts. "but people are going to get upset when they don't get paid and with Engineering gone, they won't be interested in making standard weapons for said military to use for defense. This also includes the maintenance for the plates, which I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have those collapsing on us. Do I need to go any further?" 

The resounding silence continued. 

Finally, Sephiroth spoke up. "Then what do you suggest?" 

"Lazard might be a good option. Reeve can work too but this is something you'll have to figure out and talk amongst yourselves to hash out. As for the rest of the company, you'll need to ensure people continue to work." Having said his piece, Cloud shook his head as his thoughts began to pile up within, stepping away. "Right now, I'm heading back to my dorm. Got a hungry dog to feed because I'm certain his keeper in the Science Department didn't." He didn't bother waiting for anyone else to reply before outright storming out, knowing that listening any further to this circling conversation wouldn't do any good to his already strained nerves. 

He had better things to do after all and staying any longer in such a depressing environment was going to make him regret everything about this timeline.

* * *

Angeal and Sephiroth's talk with the Turks had gone as well as Cloud had expected, which was to say not good at all. Still, the Turks couldn't do much against the strongest people in the world and, with the President and their Director dead and Rufus missing, their role of command had collapsed. Tseng took the leash of Director immediately and reined control of the Department with ease, considering he had been trained to do so as a replacement for Veld since young. That didn't mean the Turks weren't displeased with the whole situation, especially since their previous boss had been killed in the whole coup. 

When Cloud managed to get a chance to head down to the Turk floor, he did so carefully. It was a well known fact that the Turks and SOLDIERs didn't get along and the whole revolt had widened that gape to hateful means. Originally, only a small handful are friends, like Zack for example, but he was always a social butterfly, making friends wherever he went. Cloud, on the other hand, only got close to those that followed Rufus around and there are only two in particular that stood out: Tseng and Reno. Rude, Reno's partner, was always silent in the background or working on other things for the company, which kept them distant but they hold a healthy amount of respect for each other.

As the elevator doors open, Cloud sighed. Guess his luck was finally starting to run out. There, in the hallway, was none other than Zack Fair, conversing with Tseng himself. The First Class had been doing quite well for himself but whatever friendship Zack had with the Turks had probably been thrown out of the window after the whole ordeal. Both individuals spun towards the elevator at the sound of the doors opening, Zack with wide surprised eyes while Tseng's expression...

Well, Cloud should have expected the anger. He was actually counting on it. Might help his cover story later on.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?" Zack was the first to speak up. 

Cloud waited until he was a little closer, glancing at Tseng for a second then to the slightly open door to the Turk offices, before finally rounding back to Zack. "I was hoping to talk to Reno about an investigation I had opened up in Sector 5 a while back. Not sure how willing he'll be now though..." 

There was no such investigation. That was a complete and total lie.

"Ah, that's true..." Zack seemed to deflate, knowing he had been essentially thrown out by the Turks. The lost of a few close friendships had hit him harder than expected but if there was one thing Cloud was certain of, Zack always bounced back. It was something he was known to do. Honestly, Cloud loved Zack, he really did, but he had stopped trying to retain friendships that was long gone and forcing something that was no longer there. "So, um, Cloud, how come we've never hung out?" 

Cloud blinked once before raising an eyebrow at the suddenness. "Um, because I'm usually busy? That and you're normally with Angeal."

"That's true..." Zack hummed gently to himself before grinning. "Well, maybe we should start? I can always visit you at your place. Mine's a bit messy." He rubbed the back of his head, showing he was nervous about that last bit. 

"Ah, sorry, I'm currently keeping a dog at mine. She's...not friendly to those she's not familiar with." 

"Oh, yeah, I heard you took in Shinra's pet dog, right?" 

Cloud could see out of the corner of his eyes that Tseng had perked up at the mentioning. "I happen to like Darkstar. Like I told Sephiroth, I took care of her whenever the Vice President was busy. Plus, she's innocent in all this. There's no reason to kill her." Stepping forward, he purposefully went past Zack while keeping his eyes focused on Tseng. Once he knew he was out of visual range of the SOLDIER, Cloud used his eyes to motion towards Zack, hoping the Turk would get the message. "Heard you're the Director now. Unfortunate circumstances but congratulations." 

"Yes." Those dark eyes narrowed just slightly before Tseng's expression fell back to its usual blank state. "Thank you." Stepping back, he motioned Cloud ahead towards the Turk offices. "Come, Reno is just inside. I would expect some...displeasure."

"Got it."

Zack skipped between the two, inserting himself into the conversation. "Perhaps I should stay as backup? I mean, I know Reno pretty well. When he's mad, he's, well, _mad_." 

Cloud snorted and waved his hand. "Nah, I got this. I've been dealing with Reno for a long time." Stepping back, he could observe the hesitation resting on Zack's expression. "Really, I got this. I know how Reno gets when he's upset."

"If you say so..." 

Rolling his eyes, Cloud tugged his blade out from its hostler and slipped towards the slightly cracked door to the Turk offices. He was already lifting up his sword as he spotted the said raging red head coming straight at him, blocking the electric baton before it could hit his shoulder. Using his enhanced strength, he shoved forward, knocking Reno back a fair amount of distance. 

"You're dead, Cloud Strife!" Reno cursed. "You fucking asshole, can't believe you would do such a fucking thing!"

Sighing, Cloud sidestepped a barrage of attacks, keeping an eye on the rest of the observing Turks. He could read the hatred in their expressions, knowing they are a few steps away from attacking outright to defend their fellow if needed. Tseng quickly closed the office door behind, locking it, and kept his hands behind his back. The new Director wasn't going to interfere in this battle, not yet at least. 

"He trusted you, damnit!" 

"Reno..." Cloud blocked another strike before jumping back, careful on how he maneuvered his body. The offices are tight with a lack of free space, which meant he could easily get trapped and he had no intention of getting backed into some corner. Momentarily turning towards Tseng, he called out. "Tseng, is Zack gone?" 

"Yes." 

Carefully keeping an eye on Reno, who continued to curse him out in the background, Cloud stepped towards the Director. "Is it safe to speak here? Or would your office be better?" 

"Oi, oi, oi! You're not just going to walk away from this!"

"Reno." Tseng's own glare kept the red head from striding forward for another strike, observing the way the Turk twitch. Once restrained, the Director spun towards Cloud, motioning him to start talking. There would be no privacy here, not within the Turks' office. Even if they went to the newly minted Director office, it wouldn't matter. Everyone planned on following for information and for the safety of their new Director. "If you would, Cloud."

The blond sighed, tucking his weapon back into the holster once he's received reassurance that there would be no further attacks. Folding his arms, he huffed. "First off, I'll start off by apologizing for what happened. Unfortunately, there wasn't much I can do amongst the revolt but I did manage to get a certain someone out." At those words, Cloud smirked, knowing his meaning would come across both Tseng and Reno alike.

The Director couldn't stop himself from stepping forward, wanting to confirm the information. The flicker of hope was so obvious even if it vanished soon after. "You mean..."

"Yeah, I managed to get Rufus to a safe place." Spinning momentarily to Reno, Cloud winked, enjoying the flabbergast expression on the red head. It wasn't difficult to get Reno to break feature, but Tseng? That was a welcome joy. "So he's safe and sound. I've already alerted him regarding the situation when I dropped him off so he knows better than to step out during this little witch hunt. However, I'm going to need help in getting groceries delivered. That service ain't cheap and I only earn so much here as a First Class. You guys are also better at being discreet than I am too."

Tseng remained silent as if still absorbing the fact that Rufus Shinra was perfectly fine and safe. The rest of the Turks didn't utter a word, not even Reno. Finally, Tseng whispered under his breath. "They told us he was dead..." 

Cloud raised an eyebrow at that. "Angeal and Sephiroth did? Interesting..." He hadn't expected that but that would explain the anger the Turks originally held for him upon entering. He couldn't quite blame them. They had known about Rufus' feelings for him and if he had allowed Rufus to be killed, it would be a severe betrayal to their trust. "I wasn't there when they spoke to you but I didn't want them knowing I was sneaking behind their back either. It was me against the rest of SOLDIER. It was just easier to keep quiet and work around them. I was actually surprised they went ahead and went through their plan to be honest..."

It had never happened before in the previous timelines, which was why this one was so surprising. Of course, he never had a true relationship with anyone either until now. Everything seemed to enjoy following the same trip unless he intervened in certain areas but this one had taken turns he hadn't expected.

"I think none of us actually thought they would. We had known about it for a while as well but..." Tseng drifted off. 

"Understandable." Cloud nodded. "They never had the will to betray the company before. It was all talk and no action." Crossing his arms, he waved at Tseng, giving the option to change topics. "Well, moving on, we should hash out some details regarding Rufus' residence. I'll let him know the next time I head back. Me constantly leaving the building will be less suspicious than you guys until things settle."

"Agreed." Tseng shuffled away from the door he had been protecting, making his way towards the back. "Come, lets head to my office. We can finish talking there."

As Cloud went to follow, he called out to Reno as he went by. "Hey, just remember we're enemies once I leave. Don't want the other SOLDIERs suspecting me because the Turks are following me around all friendly."

The red head just snorted, his baton gone, and shoved his arms into his pockets. There was a brief flash of guilt through those green eyes before it was gone, a stunning grin taking place. Regardless, whatever anger that had been burning in those eyes was completely gone. "Well, I don't think that'll be too hard to do."

* * *

The next day, Reno did attempt to track down Cloud as a show of anger, keeping up with the play they are performing for the SOLDIERs. The blond never minded as long as Reno called him out first to instinctively prepare for the incoming strike. However, there was one incident that kept Reno from ever attempting again when Darkstar was out for a walk in the training area (because the dog could only stay locked up for so long before going stir crazy and the tracks are the fastest way of tiring her out). 

When Reno was about to strike, Darkstar spirited into action and howled hungrily, both out of bloodlust and the desire to protect. She shot off without any ounce of hesitation and would have ripped Reno's leg off if the Turk hadn't jumped back in time and used his baton to fend off the razor sharp teeth. The panic-stricken expression on the redhead looked so out o place.

"Holy shit! Yo, Cloud, call her off!"

Cloud stared amusingly, the shock wearing off, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. The rest of the SOLDIERs didn't find the situation as amusing and either did Reno but that didn't bother the blond. 

"Told you Darkstar liked me."


End file.
